


like real people do

by antgst



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, its just some real lovey dovey stuff, some kissing involved, wherein aaron is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antgst/pseuds/antgst
Summary: "…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad." - HomerIn which Matt is a lovesick puppy and Aaron doesn't know how to deal with his feelings
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	like real people do

Aaron Minyard was an anomaly, at least, in Matt’s eyes he was. He very evidently did not want to be apart of the foxes, yet he also seemed so very alone. As apart of Matt’s friendly nature, of course he had to try and befriend Aaron, rather than just let the other man sulk in peace for the rest of his time at palmetto.

It started when the rest of the monsters went to Columbia for the weekend, meanwhile Aaron insisted on staying back. That seemed to be a lie, considering how Matt hadn’t seen him do anything other than sleep the weekend away - and it was now a Sunday. Matt could tell that something was wrong with Aaron, could no one else? And so, when Aaron left their shared room and made his way to the kitchen for a bowl of Frosted Flakes before retreating, Matt decided to ambush him with an idea,

“Hey, wanna play smash together?” Matt posed the question in an almost bored tone, as if he hadn’t been preparing himself to say that for the last hour and a half. Despite being a mere five-foot, Aaron had the power to intimidate Matt in some ways. Perhaps it was that look in his eye behind the anger and annoyance that made something swell in Matt’s chest.

Aaron stopped chewing his cereal for a few seconds as he contemplated his answer, before shrugging as if to say, “why not?”

“Alright, but just a warning, I’m so good at this that it’s highkey unfair,” Matt said in response to the blond’s silence, a laugh bubbling up after his words. Aaron’s lip twitched up, an eery look that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

They played a few rounds, primarily because Matt kept trying to redeem himself to make his words from earlier seem truthful. Aaron kept winning, and the only times that Matt had won were as a result of Aaron accidentally fall off the map. Matt groaned when he lost for what felt like the millionth time before setting his controller down beside him. Only then did he realize how close they’d both gotten during the last hour - or was it more? Neither of them had been keeping track.

When they’d started, Aaron had been curled into his own little ball on the opposite side of the couch from Matt, yet somehow he now had his legs thrown over Matt’s thighs and had his head resting against Matt’s shoulder. He hadn’t said much of anything, which only furthered Matt’s concern that something was wrong with Aaron that had been left undetected by everyone else.

They both made eye contact, which caused a small smile to spread on Aaron’s face, likely out of the awkwardness of their current position. In return, Matt provided his own smile, hoping to come across as saying that this was okay.

“Is something wrong?” Matt couldn’t help himself from asking, which immediately made the small smile drop from Aaron’s face.

“I just haven’t been feeling very well lately, I guess.”

“Lately?”

“Like… a few months, maybe.”

Matt found himself unsure of how to help. How could the others, Aaron’s family, just stand by and let him suffer like this? Maybe it was just the fact that Matt was too much of an empath, but he knew that he couldn’t let it stay like this for much longer.

Aaron leaned forward, only pausing to make sure Matt was okay with what was about to happen, and pressed a light kiss to Matt’s cheek.

“You don’t need to worry about me, but thanks for trying to make me feel better for a bit.” He said quietly, but his small voice sounded ten times louder than it should’ve in the dorm. Aaron started to stand up, but Matt quickly reached out and grasped his wrist, before pulling away quickly at Aaron’s flinch.

“I just want to help you.” Matt said, trying to calm the other man down from the shock of being grabbed so suddenly. 

“You don’t need to, I’m used to not having much attention.” Aaron shrugged, not yet making another attempt to leave.

“But you can’t deny that you want someone to pay attention to you. I can be that someone.” Matt said, a soft look in his eyes that Aaron wouldn’t meet. Yet, Aaron did sit back down, which gave Matt the chance to return the cheek kiss which Aaron had given him a mere minute or so ago.

“You can, like, actually kiss me, if you want.” Aaron said, finally meeting Matt’s eyes. Matt nodded, leaning forward and using his hands to pull Aaron closer by the hips, in which Aaron responded by gently placing his hands on the taller man’s shoulders.

They did this sometimes. They still had yet to put a name to whatever this was, but ever since both of their respective breakups the two had somehow managed to find comfort within one another. Matt wanted to think that they were almost dating, but he wasn’t sure if Aaron was ready for that yet. Aaron had yet to accept that someone could live him, even after Katelyn. He didn’t see himself as being good enough for anything. Good enough for family, good enough for relationships, or even good enough to be a surgeon like he’d hoped.

“You’re distracted,” Aaron murmured against Matt’s lips, pulling away ever so slightly. Matt shrugged, choosing his words carefully.

“I’m trying to figure out how to love you and have you let me.” He said after a few too long seconds passed between them. It seemed to stun Aaron, and might not have been the best choice of words as it evidently made the shorter man tense up. It might not have been the best choice of words, but it was the truth, which Aaron needed to hear as his mind tended to cloud his judgement of how much people truly cared about him. “I love you, A, even if you don’t see it.”

Aaron smiled finally, finally, after a few awkward moments passed between them. That smile that it felt like was reserved for Matt, that made Aaron look so peaceful that it was almost hard to believe he could be such an asshole at times. Matt sighed in relief upon sight of that smile that seemed to have the ability to ease any and all of his worries over the past few months. There was a reason he kept seeking out Aaron instead of any other team member - Aaron made him feel less alone. Despite being loved by the majority of the team for his friendly nature, Matt felt as though he couldn’t show them the darker side of his mind out of fear of judgement, but Aaron never cared about any of that. He only cared about Matt, because God forbid he care about himself at all.

“Just love me, maybe I’ll get used to it one day. I got used to Nicky’s weird ways of affection eventually.” Aaron replied after an eternity had gone by of Matt’s lingering daydreams.

“Please do not talk about your cousin while we are making out.” Matt laughed, Aaron did too, before leaning in to cup Matt’s face and bring him in for another round of breathless kisses, stopping only an inch away from his lips.

“I’d say this is far too much talking for it to be considered making out,” Aaron started, kissing Matt intensely for only a moment before pulling away, leaving Matt to chase his lips, not wanting this to end. “We should change that, don’t you think?”

Matt could only nod, lunging forward to connect their lips once more. He gripped the smaller man’s waist and raised him up before dropping him on his own lap, causing Aaron to make a noise that sounded close to a squeak. However, he wasn’t going to say anything about it, not wanting to ruin the mood that had barely just been reestablished.

It was nice, having Aaron by his side. Now if only Aaron could start to accept that he didn’t need to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I started this work about a month ago and only just got a rush of inspiration to finish it


End file.
